Ying and Yang
by Kindred01
Summary: When Jack died in the lake the darkness in his soul was cased away and as Jack was reborn so was his Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Jack blinked in shock, as he watched a mirror image of himself walk towards him with a smirk on his lips. The other Jack had jet black hair and his clothes were dark and to Jack it made his skin stand out. Fear as playing a part in Jack mind seeing his mirror image of himself a darker version of himself. He wanted to flee to run away from whatever this was but he was frozen to the spot as the other Jack walked over to him "This a sight. I never thought I would be you." Other Jack said with a smile showing a hit of fangs as he stood right in front of him.

The dark haired Jack reached out and touched the white haired spirit's face and grinned as he felt Jack shiver under his hand "Oh dear where are my manners, I am Jackson Frost." He purred as he ran his fingers up and down Jack's face as he watched the bright blue eyes widen in fear

"W…What are you?" Jack whispered as he felt this strange pull of his body moving toward this dark spirit

"Me? Haven't you figured it out my dear sweet Jack? Remember the lake when you feel in and you drew your last warm breath as your lungs filled with ice?" He hissed as he leaned in and whispered into Jack's ear as he felt the white haired spirit nod "Well the man on the moon took the darkness from your soul and cast it aside to give you the innocent view of your new life. But that darkness that was throw away like a rot grew in the light of the moon with only the fearlings to keep you warm." He purred as he bite into Jack's skin.

The spirit of fun cried out as he felt the sharp tips of the fangs puncher his skin and sink into skin. Jackson held Jack close to him as he pushed him against a tree. After moment Jackson pulled back leaving a trail of saliva and blood. He licked his lips before he looked back at Jack who held a spaced looked on his face as he looked into the bright amethyst eyes. "Now you are marked for all to see a never fading mark of how you are owned by your own shadow." Jackson chuckled as he leaned in and kissed him.

Jackson pulled back and looked at the white haired spirit and smiled, he remembered seeing Jack for the first time playing on his pond freezing it as he spun though the air. For 300 years he was alone like Jack with only the Fearlings to comfort him he never met anyone else not even the Fearlings beloved master Pitch. But the moment he saw Jack he knew he wanted him even need him. "Beautiful Jack please tell me you were not meant for me?" He whispered smearing the blood on Jack's lips

"What do you want?" He asked

"I thought I made myself clear I want you."


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson licked down his neck, pulling at Jack's hoodie but the white haired spirit shook his head and pulled back looking at him with scared eyes. Jackson let Jack stumble backwards before falling into his backside as he sat in the snow "Oh Jack there is no need to be scared of little old me?" He chuckled as he walked over to him before he dropped himself into Jack's lap. The blue eyes teen gasped as the sudden weight on his hips and whimpered as he tried to struggle the other Jack off him "Why are you fighting me? I'm not Pitch I won't hurt you and I'm not like the others who would will leave you when things get a bit messy." He told him

"They won't leave me!" He cried out, Jackson made a noise before leaning down and looked at the snowy white haired teen under him as he leaned his elbows trapping Jack's head as he ran his fingers though the soft locks. Their noses were touching as Jack was frozen in fear once again.

"They did once before? 300 years on your own Jack remember how bad that was, just desperate for any kind of contact whether it was mortal, human or even spirit." Jack closed his eyes feeling tears burn his eyes as they escape from his rightly close eye lids "Look at me Jack." Jackson whispered as he caressed is cheeks "I won't leave you." He told him before he pressed his lips to Jack's pale lips. Jack whimpered as he found himself kissing back.

Jackson smirked as he let his mouth drifted down over Jack's chin until he started mouth down his throat. Jack moaned and turned his head away letting Jackson attack Jack's neck where he bite him earlier and lapped at the blood. Jack gasped and moaned and then he became limp and Jackson smiled as he sat himself up licking his lips as he looked down at the pale glowing skin "Sweet dreams." Jackson whispered.

Jack felt himself wake up curled up on his side, he could feel that he was on something soft and it didn't take him long to figure out he was laying on a pile of pillows. He could heard noises coming from somewhere in another room. The white haired spirit pushed himself up and looked at the room where candles were in a beautiful spiral prison that made the fire light shine brighter. "Well looks who's awake." Came the voice at the far end of the room

"W…Where am I?" Jack asked

"My home." Jackson smiled as he walked over to Jack "I was so alone for such a long time Jack and I watched you as Man in the moon gave you very thing." He said as he sat down on Jack's lap again to stop him from moving. Jack grunted as Jackson smiled at him "He gave you life he gave you the world of beauty Jack but me he felt me with the Fearlings. But I couldn't be mad at you because I knew I wanted you." He whispered as he stroked his face with the back of his fingers

"I…I don't understand? Why do you want me?" He asked as he felt a strange pull between him and Jackson as the dark haired teen pushed him back on the bed and this time Jack didn't fight him.

"You will." He whispered


End file.
